


Meant to be yours

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dreadful etiquette I know, LITERALLY, Song Lyrics, Sorry for coming in through the window, Veronicas in the closet again, not gonna tag this as Jdonica cause yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: As Veronica hides in her closet, JD spews his horrific plans to her. What can she do?





	Meant to be yours

**_"All is forgiven baby! _**  
**_Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!"_**  
****  
_Hiding in a closet, Yeah real original Veronica._ I scold thinking to myself, stepping deeper into the closet. I'm cornered. This sociopath really doesn't take no for an answer.

** _"You chucked me out like I was trash_ **  
** _For that you should be dead.._ **  
** _But, But, But!_ **  
** _Then it hit me like a flash_ **  
** _What if high school went away instead?"_ **

Why?! I think, looking around my closet my eyes connect with some old bedsheets stacked in the corner. I doubt this bar will hold but it's worth a shot. Wrapping the cloth around the bar I pull it tight.

** _"Those assholes are the key!_ **  
** _They're keeping you away from me!_ **  
** _They made you blind, messed up your mind_ **  
** _But I can set you free!"_ **

He'll kill me if I say no. My heart begins to race even faster than before, my hands now trembling as I tie the knot around my waist tight enough to hold me off the ground.

** _"You left me and I fell apart_ **  
** _I punched the wall and cried.._ **  
** _ Bam! _ **  
** _ Bam! _ **  
** _ Bam! _ **  
** _Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!_ **  
** _And so I built a bomb_ **  
** _Tonight our school is Vietnam!_ **  
** _Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!"_ **

His hands slam into the wall outside my closet door. One. Two. Three. Each with a growing violence. His voice foaming with venom as he spews the horrid plans. He's gonna kill them all.

** _"I was meant to be yours!_ **  
** _We were meant to be one!_ **  
** _Don't give up on me now!_ **  
** _Finish what we've begun!_ **  
** _I was meant to be yours!"_ **

Pulling myself into the air, I'm now swinging. Starting on my second knot around my throat I speed up as he begins again. Fear flooding my system as tears start to stream down my face.

** _"So when the high school gym goes BOOM with everyone inside.._ **  
** _Pkhw!_ **  
** _Pkhw!_ **  
** _Pkhw!_ **  
** _In the rubble of their tomb_ **  
** _We'll plant this note explaining why they died!"_ **

Looking through the slits of the doors I see him pull out a piece of paper from his trench coat pocket. He flips it open and brushes his deep brown shaggy hair out of his eyes. With a very exaggerated sound he clears his throat.

** _"We, the students of Westerburg High_ **  
** _Will die_ **  
** _Our burnt bodies may finally get through_ **  
** _To you_ **  
** _Your society churns out slaves and blanks_ **  
** _No thanks_ **  
** _Signed the Students of Westerburg High,_ **  
** _Goodbye."_ **

So that's what they all signed. I think, my mind drifting back to the countless students who unknowing signed a suicide note. The Pep rally that would be just a ash pile. It would be on the news. It would be the attention JD craved. My friends would be dead.

** _"We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors_ **  
** _Bring marshmallows_ **  
** _We'll make s'mores!_ **  
** _We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!"_ **

What a sadistic asshole! I finish the second knot around my neck, looser, but still convincing enough to be real. Adjusting my jacket to fall correctly I hear him moving closer to the doors. Bringing the fabric over my head I start trying to calm myself down to sell that I'm dead.  
****  
**_"I was meant to be yours!_**  
**_We were meant to be one!_**  
**_I can't take it alone!_**  
**_Finish what we've begun!"_**

Wiping the tears away with my sleeve I allow myself to go limp, my head falling forwards. Ignoring his pleas I wait for him to burst in, only then will he leave. My body feeling heavy as my nerves burn.

** _"YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!_ **  
** _I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!_ **  
** _YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART!_ **  
** _CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!"_ **

His screams sounding off the walls, stinging my eardrums. The pain pouring out, though it's covered in a poisoned rage. He's breaking, I can't if it's for the better or worse. Either way this is soon to be over.

** _"_ ** ** _ VERONICA _ ** ** _, open the- open the door, please_ **  
** _Veronica, open the door-_ **  
** _Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please_ **  
** _Can we not fight anymore-_ **  
** _Veronica, sure, you're scared_ **  
** _I've been there. I can set you free!_ **  
** _Veronica, don't make me come in there!_ **  
** _I'm gonna count to three!"_ **

A harsh slam on the door jerks my head up quickly. My breathing jagged as he takes in a deep one. He begins to count down, every number feeling like hours as I wait for the door to break in.

** _"One!"_ **

** _"Two!"_ **

** _"Fuck it!"_ **

The doors bust open. My "_dead_ " swaying body hanging from a noose made from a bed sheet is the sight that fills his eyes. I'm holding my breath. The feeling strangling my mind as I try to hold on to the thought that it'll end soon. JD will pay.

** _"Oh my God... No... Veronica!"_ **

He stumbles back, then dropping to his knees. His eyes slowly filling up with tears as he lifted his head to look back up at me. Reaching out his hand. It slowly curling into a fist as he begins again.

** _"Please don't leave me alone_ **  
** _You were all I could trust_ **  
** _I can't do this alone......_ **  
****  
** _STILL I WILL IF I MUST!"_ **

Within a second he was on his feet again. A quick swish of his coat as he turned away from me and climbed out my window. I saw him draw his pistol as he dropped out, he was armed the entire time. What did I expect? The boy was crazy. Now it's up to me, I'm a **_dead girl walking._**  


Bonus:  
**"Veronica...**  
**I brought you a snack!"**  
**"Veronica?"**  
The door to my room swings open.  
**"Aaaghhh!"**  
I hear a tray clatter to the floor.  
My head shooting up quickly as I scramble to undo the sheets around me, beginning to scream with her.  
**"AHHHHHHGGGHHHHHH MMMOOOOOOMMMMM **  
**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**


End file.
